Huis clos
by Lebibou
Summary: Les relations entre les trois membres de l'équipe 7 sont au plus bas. Kakashi décide donc de les enfermer tous les trois dans un espace clos, sans échappatoire. Peutêtre cela leur permettra de briser la glace. one shot


" Maître, maître ! "

Malgré l'obscurité, on pouvait voir que Naruto sautillait comme un gamin. L'équipe 7 parcourait un long couloir de l'aile est de la section interrogatoire. Kakashi marchait en tête, enfermé dans un inhabituel mutisme. Naruto ne se laissa pas abattre.

" Maître, maître. C'est quoi cette super mission ? "

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

" Naruto, combien de fois devrai je te dire que ce n'est pas un mission. C'est un entraînement. "

" _Mais quel entraînement ? Torture ?_ " se questionna Sakura.

Ils étaient dans la section torture et interrogatoire quand même. Et puis, elle avait entendu parler de ces entraînements de résistance à la douleur. Cependant ils n'étaient que réservés aux Jounins. Et encore... Que s'ils visaient la carrière d'Anbu. Rarement aux chuunins, et encore plus rarement aux genins. Eux, trois malheureux genins dépassant à peine les treize ans, n'allaient quand même subir ça. Et même si c'était le cas, Kakashi leur en aurait parlé. Ou pas. Elle trouva alors le silence de Kakashi inquiétant. Elle posa son regard sur Sasuke, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Mais, comme à son habitude, il dégageait autant de chaleur qu'un glaçon, et mettait un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Il marchait, les mains dans les poches, le regard posé sur une ligne clair dessiné sur le sol, jointure de fortune après l'attaque d'Orochimaru.

Ils dépassèrent de nombreuses salles vides, dont certaines étaient clairsemées de taches noirs.

" _Du sang coagulé. _" jugea Sakura

Kakashi leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils faisaient face à une lourde porte en fonte. Kakashi la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit difficilement, dans un profond grincement. Derrière la porte, il y'avait...

Une simple chambre semblable en tout point à celle présente dans de nombreux appartement. Dans les quinze mètres carrés. Une simple lampe halogène silencieuse au plafond, contrôlable depuis un simple interrupteur. Les murs, d'un blanc javellisé contrastaient avec le marron foncé du parquet de chêne. Il y'avait trois futons posés au milieu du la salle, trois couvertures collés contre le mur. Naruto rentra le premier avec une curiosité mal dissimulé. Il aperçut la salle de bain, non visible au premier abord, car encastrée dans le mur gauche, tout prêt de la porte. Lisant la curiosité sur le visage de Naruto, Sakura le suivit pour voir la salle de bain de plus près. Il y'avait des WC, un lavabo, et une cabine douche avec vitre non polie. Elle se retourna vers son senseï, encore à l'entrée.

" Votre entraînement consiste à rester ici. " prononça t'il

" Je ne vois que trois futons, j'en conclus donc que vous ne restez pas avec nous ? " demanda Sakura

" Tout à fait exact. "

" Et nous resterons combien de temps ? "

" Le temps qu'il faudra. "

La stupeur se marqua sur le visage de Sasuke. Il allait devoir passer du temps, un temps inconnu qui plus est, avec les deux autres boulets, sans échappatoire. Kakashi reprit.

" C'était une idée du Yondaime. Elle a pour but de renforcer la cohésion dans les groupes. "

" Et vous l'avez fait ? "

Le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit. Son seul oeil visible exprimait une tristesse que ses élèves n'avaient jamais lue.

" Non... Il a eu cette idée après que... "

Il se tut, et le silence se réinstalla.

" Bon, je vais refermer la porte. Je ne l'ouvrirai que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Vous n'avez aucune chance de l'ouvrir seul. De la nourriture vous sera passé par la petite trappe que vous voyez ici. Vous avez quelques fringues de rechange dans le placard la bas. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il y'a votre taille. On a laissé quelques livres aussi. Et oh, j'oubliais. Regardez là. "

Il pointa le mur blanc. Ses élèves l'observèrent, ne virent rien puis tournèrent la tête en direction de Kakashi qui en avait profité pour fermer la porte. Ils ne virent pas le clin d'oeil que leur adressa leur senseï.

Sasuke alla d'office s'asseoir dans le coin droit de la salle, le plus loin possible des deux boulets. Naruto, quant à lui, sauta la tête la première sur les futons.

" Je prend le futon du milieu " cria Naruto.

" Il n'en est pas question ! " répliqua Sakura, abattant son poing sur le crâne de Naruto. "Je refuse de dormir à côté d'un pervers comme toi. "

" Moi ? Un pervers ? " demanda Naruto, abasourdi.

" C'est Sasuke qui dormira au milieu. Tu veux bien mon Sasuke chéri ? "

Le dit Sasuke chéri se contenta d'un regard froid qui signifiait : " Faites ce que vous voulez mais foutez moi la paix. "

" On fait un ni oui ni non ? " demanda Naruto

" Non. " répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec et sans réplique

" T'as perdu. AHAHAH. "

Sasuke soupira.

" Sans rire, on fait quoi ? On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble alors faut bien s'occuper. "

Pour toute réponse, Sakura se laissa tomber sur un futon, fatigué d'avance par ce qui l'attendait.

"_ Passer plusieurs jours avec un hystérique compulsif et un frigo, ça va pas être super joyeux. Pire, on a peu de vêtements de rechange._ "

Elle eut envie de prendre une douche, espérant que tous ses problèmes s'écouleraient avec l'eau. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à se diriger vers la douche, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'ILS pourraient la voir. "Saloperie de vitres transparentes ! " Pour Sasuke, aucun problème s'il la voyait nu. Pour Naruto par contre...

" Sasuke ? " Il ne leva même pas la tête, mais on sentit qu'il écoutait. " Tu peux surveiller Naruto pendant que je me douche. "

Sasuke n'esquissa aucun geste, mais elle prit ça comme un oui. Ca lui donna du courage et elle tenta même de draguer ouvertement Sasuke.

" Par contre, si tu veux regarder… "

Sasuke mit ses mains dans son visage, sentant un violent mal de crâne pointer, mais peut être aussi pour cacher ses joues devenues un brin trop rouge.

" _Je ne vais quand même pas passer plusieurs jours avec une groupie et un dingue…_ "

Tellement pris par ses lamentations silencieuses, il n'entendit pas Naruto s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" T'es pas censé me surveiller ? " questionna Naruto, le plus sérieusement du monde.

" Je me fous de ce qu'elle a dit. Donc… Si tu veux la voir nue, c'est le moment où jamais. " répondit sobrement Sasuke.

" Non. C'est pas drôle dans ses conditions. Je préfère quand c'est mérité. "

" Si tu le dis. "

Un long silence.

Ils n'entendirent plus l'eau couler. Naruto sentit quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le coup. Idem pour Sasuke. Ils virent tous deux la même chose. Les serviettes étaient suspendues juste à côté d'eux. Il y'en avait trois. Ils entendirent ce qu'il redoutait.

" EUH ! Est ce que quelqu'un peut venir les yeux fermés pour m'amener une serviette ? "

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils rougirent tous les deux. Naruto déclara, solennel.

" C'est de toi qu'elle est amoureux. C'est toi qui y va. "

" Oui, mais c'est toi qui a envie de la voir nue. "

" J'ai jamais dit ça. "

" Non, mais on le comprend. "

Après une minute de débats acharnées, les supplications de Sakura se faisant de plus en plus forte (J'ai froid ! Vous vous dépêcher !), ils décidèrent de faire un pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

" A trois. " murmura Naruto

" Un "

" Deux "

" Trois "

Naruto sortit pierre, Sasuke sortit ciseau.

Naruto tomba à genoux.

" YES ! "

Sasuke ne dit rien mais ne pense pas moins.

" _Pourquoi je me suis pas servi de mon sharingan pour anticiper son mouvement ? _"

Mais n'ayant qu'une parole, il saisit une serviette, inspira un grand coup et progressa les yeux fermés. Il se prit le lavabo dans les côtés, glissa sur une flaque d'eau, mais à aucun moment il n'ouvrit les yeux. Tendant la serviette au hasard, il tâtonnait à quatre pattes dans la salle de bain. Finalement Sakura réussit à attraper la serviette et il ressortit de la salle de bain sous les éclats de rire de Naruto, qui n'avait rien manqué des jurons de Sasuke. Sasuke ne s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas de Sakura sur le parquet.

"_ Dans le doute s'abstenir. En voilà un proverbe intéressant. _" songea t'il

" Bon à toi Sasuke. " prononça Sakura

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

" A moi quoi ? "

" Ben à toi de prendre une douche. " répondit Sakura, prenant bien soin de prononcer chaque mot, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans.

" Mais je suis propre ! "

" Peut être. Mais si on doit passer une semaine ensemble dans un espace aussi clos, on va instaurer plusieurs règles. On va commencer par la douche journalière obligatoire. Je ne veux pas que ça sente le fauve ici, surtout qu'on ne peut pas aérer. "

Sasuke se laissa tomber la tête. Ces jours passés avec eux allaient vraiment être très long. Il regarda Naruto du coin de l'oeil qui semblait ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il lui lança.

" Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir qu'on se retrouve enfermer ici. "

Naruto le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

" Ben tu sais… Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours été seul. Je n'ai jamais passé la nuit chez les autres. Donc je vais pas me plaindre de rester avec vous. Même si c'est forcé. "

Naruto s'attendit à ce que Sakura lui lance une réplique bien cinglante dont elle a le secret, mais à sa grande surprise, elle se tut. Sasuke récupéra une serviette en silence et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Juste avant d"entrer, il se tourna vers Naruto.

" Tu me la surveilles s'il te plaît ? "

Naruto hocha la tête. Il allait devoir la jouer serrer. Il était sur que Sakura n'hésiterai pas à s'infiltrer dans la salle de bain pour voir Sasuke nu. Elle le répéterai ensuite à tout Konoha, en particulier à une blonde aux cheveux très long.

Naruto entendit le bruit de la douche. Aussitôt, Sakura amorça un léger geste vers la salle de bain. Naruto, pas dupe, lui sauta dessus afin de la bloquer. Sakura se baissa et Naruto s'explosa contre la porte en fonte. Sakura commença à rentrer sur la pointe des pieds.

Sasuke entendit un KYAAAAA. Il se retourna, prenant tout de même le soin de rien dévoilé d'autre que son dos. Puis il vit une forme blonde percuter une forme rose. Il entendit des bruits d'une grosse bagarre. Il entr'aperçut un kunaï se planter dans le mur, puis un clone de Naruto disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il se dit qu'il était peut être temps de se rhabiller. Il ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillé donc totalement plat, de l'eau lui dégoulinant dans le cou.

" C'est pas bientôt fini toutes ses chamailleries ! " hurla t'il

Naruto avait plaqué Sakura au sol, lui tenant les mains pour ne plus qu'elle puisse bouger. Sous le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke, il consentit à la relâcher.

" A toi de prendre une douche Naruto. " tonna Sasuke

Naruto se releva et commença à se déshabiller. Coup de poing de Sakura.

" Comment oses tu te déshabiller devant une jeune fille ! "

Naruto se releva, la main au niveau de la tempe, poing d'impact entre un poing et son visage.

" Tu t'es pas gêné d'aller voir Sasuke ! "

Sakura rougit.

" Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. "

" Un jour tu me diras en quoi j'espère. " siffla t'il puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il n'eut aucun problème lorsqu'il prit sa douche. Il ressortit les cheveux en pétard, comme à son habitude, dans sa tenue orange fluo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content. Il allait passer de nombreux jours sans être tout seul. Il était fort probable que ça dégénère, mais au moins ne serait il pas tout seul.

" Qu'est ce que te fait sourire comme ça cette fois ? " demanda Sakura

" J'espère qu'ils vont nous filer des ramens comme dîner. Il est quelle heure ? "

" Euh... "

" Tu veux dire qu'on ne sait pas quand on mange ? "

" Ben… Oui. "

" Il est approximativement 19h30 " déclara Sasuke

" Comment tu le sais ? " reprit Naruto

" J'ai une bonne notion du temps qui passe. "

Naruto hocha la tête. Puis son sourire s'élargit.

" Ca veut dire qu'on va bientôt manger. "

Trois heures plus tard.

" J'ai faim ! " cria Naruto

Sasuke et Sakura ne répondirent pas. Leurs estomacs s'en chargeait aussi bien. Sakura n'était pas surpris par la tournure que prenait les événement. Elle releva la tête et dit :

" Je crois que le but est nous faire perdre nos repères. Ils veulent qu'on ne se soucie pas de l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs, même si Sasuke a un bon instinct, après plusieurs jours passés ici, il sera dans l'incapacité de nous donner l'heure. Alors je propose qu'on ne s'en soucie plus. "

Naruto et Sasuke opinèrent.

" On fait quoi pour s'occuper ? " demanda Naruto.

" Si on lisait ? " répondit Sakura

Clignement de paupière de Naruto.

" Tu ne sais pas lire ? " reprit Sasuke.

" Si si… Enfin, pas très bien. Pas suffisamment pour lire un livre. "

" Et comment tu espères devenir Hokage dans ses conditions ? " questionna Sasuke, sans la moindre trace d'ironie dans la voix.

Cela surpris Naruto. C'était la première fois que Sasuke évoquait son rêve sans se moquer.

" J'en ai pas besoin. L'Hokage c'est le plus fort du village. "

Sakura prit la parole.

" Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais le job d'Hokage est d'abord administratif. "

Naruto fit la moue.

" Ben je t'engagerai pour le faire à ma place. " dit il avec un grand sourire.

Sakura rougit légèrement, surpris par cette marque de confiance, mais elle se reprit et déclara.

" Quand bien même. Sasuke a raison. On ne peut pas avoir un Hokage analphabète. Je propose que l'on s'occupe en apprenant à Naruto à lire. "

Sasuke fit non de la tête.

" Moi, je vais pas lui apprendre à lire. Je suis pas prof. Il avait qu'à bosser à l'académie. "

Naruto lui tira la langue, et sauta dans les bras de Sakura pour la remercier.

" C'est bon, c'est bon. Lâche moi. "

Elle ouvrit un placard et elle trouva quelques vieux livres élimés.

" On va commencer par ça " dit elle en tendant un vieux livre de conte.

Elle posa le livre sur un futon, Naruto s'allongea dessus et fit face au livre.

" Lis moi le titre " demanda Sakura

" Li...vre de cante. "

" Non, non. Le c, o et le n, ça fait con. Recommence. "

" Livre de conte. "

" C'est bien. Allez tourne la première page. "

Ils passèrent encore une heure à travailler sur la lecture, Naruto progressant petit à petit. La trappe s'ouvrit finalement, laissant passer trois bol de riz et trois verres d'eau. Naruto regarda son bol avec dégoût.

" C'est tout ! "

Il tapa sur la trappe, hurlant qu'il voulait des ramens. Après avoir passé dix minutes à se plaindre, et surtout après les deux coups de poing de Sakura, il consentit à manger son riz en silence. Sasuke observa la scène, avec presque un sourire au bord des lèvres. Le repas terminé, ils décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Ils séparèrent les futons. Naruto était collé à la porte en fonte, Sakura au mur opposé, et Sasuke était au milieu. Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, Naruto interpella Sakura.

" Sakura. "

Elle leva la tête.

" J'aimerai bien que... " Il se tripotait les doigts. C'était la première fois que Sakura voyait Naruto gêné. " J'aimerai bien que tu me lises une histoire pour m'endormir. "

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Naruto reprit.

" Enfin, c'est seulement si tu veux. "

" Pourquoi tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Tu as peur du noir ?"

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit.

" Non. Mais on ne m'en a jamais lu. " Un silence. " Mais j'ai souvent entendu des enfants à l'académie en parler. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que ça faisait. "

Sakura hocha la tête, récupéra le livre de compte sur lequel il travaillait, puis commença à raconter l'histoire du ninja et du sorcier. A sa grande surprise, Naruto s'endormit au beau milieu de l'histoire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle tourna la tête vers Sasuke pour lui montrer le sourire béat de Naruto, mais il s'était aussi endormi en écoutant l'histoire. Sakura éteignit la lumière, et réussit à rejoindre son futon sans détruire les côtes de Sasuke. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ils furent tous réveillé par le bruit de la trappe portant de la nourriture. Des ramens. Si Sasuke n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de plaquer Naruto, il était fort probable que Sakura et lui même sautaient le petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé leurs parts, Sasuke consentit à détacher Naruto et de lui donner son bol de ramen. Naruto l'avala cul sec. S'en suit une petite séance de lecture à un Naruto qui progressait fort vite. Cependant, la patience de Naruto s'étiola au fil de la séance, aussi prit-elle fin au bout d'une heure approximativement. Après un pierre-feuille-ciseau, Naruto fut désigné pour aller à la douche en premier. Il y alla, non sans grommeler qu'il avait pris une douche la veille. Ce fut au tour de Sakura, qui prit une serviette, cette fois ci. Et enfin, Sasuke qui ne déplora aucune infiltration non autorisée. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il trouva Naruto avec un livre à la main, tentant de décrypter des mots compliqués comme anticonstitutionnellement, euphémisme. La mâchoire inférieur de Sasuke s'effondra. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto lire de son plein gré des mots aussi difficile. Habituellement, il laissait Sakura lire les ordres de missions, et il en demandait un résumé simple. Mais là, il se cultivait, tout seul, comme un grand, alors que Sakura se peignait difficilement les cheveux avec les mains. Il pointa Naruto du doigt, comme pour désigner une anomalie potentiellement mortel. Puis il comprit. Il activa ses sharingans, et vit que Sakura avait pris l'apparence de Naruto, et vice versa. Il sourit, pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Un nuage de fumée. Sakura tenait un livre dans les mains, et Naruto était écroulé de rire.

" Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! " casa t'il entre deux fous rires.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'abord un haha ironique, puis un vrai haha, et enfin, un fou rire. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa toute jeune enfance. Naruto ajouta.

" Oh, regardez moi ça, ça rigole. " (NdA : clin d'oeil à Jainas)

Cette remarque n'empêcha par Sasuke de rire. A vrai dire, ça l'accentua. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle, et se sentit gêner d'avoir rigolé. Il n'aimait pas dévoilé ses sentiments. Alors il reprit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité. Il ne tînt pas compte du regard appuyé de Sakura et Naruto. Il retourna s'asseoir dans un coin, saisissant un livre, et plongea sa tête dedans pour ne pas avoir à affronter les futurs remarques de ses coéquipiers. Elle ne tardèrent et ce fut Sakura qui ouvrit la danse.

" Tu sais… Tu n'es pas obligé de conserver ton masque avec nous. Si tu veux être plus naturel, et moins fermé, ce sera avec plaisir. "

Sasuke se contenta de répondre par un son informe, proche du grognement. Naruto intervînt.

" Allez, fait pas ta mauvaise tête. Maintenant qu'on a vu que tu étais capable de rire, on va pas se gêner de recommencer. Ca sera plus simple pour toi de te laisser aller. Même si ce n'est qu'avec nous. "

Nouveau grognement. Naruto reprit.

" Comme tu veux. Mais sache que je ne te raterai pas. "

" Sakura. " Elle leva la tête de son livre et regarda Naruto. " Parles nous de ta famille. "

Il fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à parler de sa vie privé. Naruto n'en démordit pas.

" Allez ! De toute façon, c'est ce qui doit se passer. Plus vite on connaîtra bien l'autre, plus vite on sortira. "

Sakura soupira.

" Très bien. " Elle marqua une pause. " Je viens d'une famille de commerçant. Mon père est spécialisé dans l'import de mouton. Ma mère est femme au foyer. "

" C'est tout ? "

" C'est tout. Tout le monde n'a pas des histoires compliqués. "

" Oh ! Ben… Tu as des frères et soeurs ? "

" Non. "

" Cousins cousines ? "

" Non. "

" Alors tu es fille unique. "

" Oui. "

" Pourquoi es tu ninja ? C'est vrai quoi. Tu auras pu faire commerçante. "

" Eh bien… C'est assez futile. "

" C'était pour être avec Sasuke. "

Ca ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

" Oui. "

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

" Alors tu as risqué ta vie pour être avec moi ? "

" Oui. " tenta Sakura, avec une pointe d'espoir.

La réaction fut encore pire que dans ses cauchemars.

" Tu es pitoyable. Tu as embrassé la voix du ninja sans la moindre motivation valable. C'est étonnant que tu es survécue jusque là. "

" Sasuke ! " intervînt Naruto. " Je trouve au contraire que c'est une très noble motivation. Aimer quelqu'un au point de risquer sa vie. Mais c'est sur que ça ne risque pas de t'atteindre. Tout dans la tête, rien dans le coeur. "

" C'est le propre d'un ninja. Je ne suis qu'au service de Konoha."

Naruto secoua la tête.

" Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ta façon de penser est la même que Zabuza ! Les ninjas sont des humains avant d'être des armes ! Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte ! "

" Alors tu as mal pensé. "

Naruto ferma les yeux, et baissa la tête, outré par la réaction de Sasuke.

" Si tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, alors pourquoi m'as tu sauvé la vie, lorsque Haku m'a attaqué ? "

Sasuke ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il serra le poing, contracta sa mâchoire. Il articula.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit crétin. Mon corps a agi tout seul. "

Naruto était exaspéré par le comportement de Sasuke. Alors que Sasuke pensait le débat clos, il ajouta, un sourire sardonique au lèvre.

" Dis moi, la vengeance, c'est dans le but de servir Konoha ? "

Sasuke se retourna prestement et frappa Naruto au visage. Il le saisit par le col.

" Ca ne te regarde pas ! " hurla t'il

Naruto cracha du sang par terre.

" Voyez vous ça. L'éphémère de glace s'énerve. " railla t'il

Sasuke le frappa à nouveau. Sakura amorça un geste pour séparer les deux rivaux. Naruto lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

" Je t'interdit d'en parler ! " répéta Sasuke.

Il tapa Naruto.

" Il est temps que l'on règle quelques problèmes. Tu veux te défouler ? Vas y ! "

Sasuke le frappa encore, encore, encore. Le sol était barbouillé du sang de Naruto.

" Je t'interdit de parler de ma famille. Tu n'en as jamais eu. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… De perdre tous ses liens. "

Il relâcha Naruto. Naruto cracha un gros filet de sang par terre et baissa les yeux.

" Non c'est vrai. " Il marqua un temps. " Mais maintenant que je vous ai, je préfère ne même pas imaginer ce que je serai si je vous perdais. "

Cette remarque n'empêcha Sasuke de lui aplatir son poing sur son visage. Naruto tomba en arrière.

" Idiot. Tu crois vraiment qu'on forme une famille ? "

" Oui, je le crois. Et au vu de ta réaction, j'en conclus que toi aussi. Tu ne te soucies jamais de ce qui ne t'intéresse pas. "

Sasuke plongea son regard ébène dans celui ciel de Naruto. Ils maintinrent ce contact visuel pendant encore une minute, puis Sasuke retourna s'asseoir dans le coin droit.

Sakura avait assisté à la confrontation, impuissante. La proximité commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Naruto et Sasuke, après seulement 24h. Elle aussi avait envie de sortir. Les taches de sang sur le sol la confortait sur le bien fondé de ses pulsion.

La trappe s'ouvrit, laissant passer ce qu'il croyait être le déjeuner.

"_ Est ce le déjeuner ? Ou le dîner ? On a mangé des ramens et ça devait être le petit déjeuner. Mais peut être était il déjà midi. _" se demanda Sakura.

Elle regarda dans les bols et ne vit qu'un maigre morceau de poisson.

" _Au moins ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais grossir. _"

Elle tendit les bols à Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux firent une grimace. Une fois, le repas fini, elle ordonna à Naruto de prendre une douche. Naruto clama haut et fort son mécontentement.

" Mais j'en ai déjà pris une y'a pas longtemps. "

" Peut être, mais tu es couvert de sang. Va à la douche. " Elle pointa la salle de bain. " Et tu changera de vêtements. "

" Ouai… ouai… "

Il marcha vers la salle de bain, traînant des pied. Il prit sa douche et revînt vêtu d'un simple pyjama bleu, trop petit pour lui. Le sceau dépassait allègrement de son T-shirt dès qu'il bougeait un bras. Sakura ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir.

" Euh, Naruto. "

" Hum ? "

" C'est pas la première fois que je le vois, mais je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'était ce tatouage sur ton ventre. "

Naruto le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

" Et bien… "

Il cherchait ses mots. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Kyubi. Il portait sur ses épaules tout le ressentiment de Konoha, pas la peine d'ajouter celui de Sakura. Alors il se contenta de sa réponse passe partout.

" C'est une sorte de cadeau. "

" Oh. Et de la part de qui ? "

Naruto soupira. Sakura était trop curieuse.

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Ca vient peut être de ta famille. Qu'est ce que tu sais sur elle ? "

Sasuke prit part à la conversation, trop heureux d'aller sur le terrain que Naruto évitait.

" C'est vrai ça. Qu'est ce que tu sais sur ta famille. "

" Rien du tout, mis à part qu'ils sont morts durant l'attaque de Kyubi. "

C'était la stricte vérité. Il ne savait rie. Il avait, plus jeune, questionné le Sandaime et Iruka. Mais tout deux étaient resté très évasif. Naruto n'avait pas insisté. De toute façon, il savait que cela ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'est que du regret. Le regret de n'avoir jamais eu un foyer doux et chaleureux, et maintenant, le regret de porter en lui le responsable de leur mort.

" C'est tout ? " reprit Sakura

" Oui. "

" Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de consulter le dossier des naissances de l'hôpital de Konoha, pour chercher des traces de ta naissance. Avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras le nom de tes parents apposé à côté du tien. "

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Sakura avait raison. Il existait une solution toute simple. Sakura reprit la parole.

" N'empêche qu'il est bizarre ton tatouage. On dirait un sceau. J'en ai vu des dessins dans des livres. Et aussi sur… "

Elle posa son regard sur Sasuke, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Ce sujet était tabou dans leur équipe.

Elle en caressa les rebords du bout des doigts, chatouillant Naruto par la même occasion. Sasuke sourit et dit.

" En tout cas, on sait que ça n'a pas scellé son imbécillité. "

" Je t'emmerde Sasuke ! "

" Ca suffit vous deux. Je vous rappelle qu'on est ici pour renforcer la cohésion du groupe. Si vous vous disputez, vous pouvez être sur qu'on va passer un mois ici. "

Sasuke et Naruto frémirent. Un mois avec l'autre, dans une pièce de 15 mètre carré.

" Et si on ouvrait la porte ? " proposa Naruto.

" Mais Kakashi nous a dit qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. " répliqua Sakura

" Il avait dit que je devais pas mangé. Pourtant c'est le non-respect de cette règle qui nous a permis d'être genins. "

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

" Et puis qu'est ce que ça coûte d'essayer ? " ajouta Naruto

Il se rapprocha de la porte, posa ses deux mains dessus, et commença à pousser. La porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il voulut alors la tirer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune prise.

" On est fait comme des rats. " pleurnicha Naruto

Sasuke fit signe à Naruto de se pousser.

" Chidori ? " questionna Naruto

Sasuke acquiesça. Le bruit des mille oiseaux résonnait dans la chambre. Sasuke courut en direction de la porte, son poing s'abattit sur la porte. Aucun résultat. La porte n'avait pas bronché. Sakura regarda ses deux compagnons, excédée.

" Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le Yondaime qui est à l'origine de cette entraînement. Vous pensez vraiment que vous deux, pauvres genins, avez le niveau pour ouvrir la porte ? "

Sasuke et Naruto baissèrent la tête, sous le poids des arguments de Sakura.

" Sakura-chaaaaannn ! C'est l'heure de m'apprendre à lire. "

Ils étaient tous vêtu de pyjamas bleus, au grand dam de Sasuke qui trouvait ça très moche. Mais ces vêtements étaient aussi recouvert de sang, le sien. Les disputes avec Naruto étaient assez violentes. Sakura inspira.

" _Combien de temps qu'on est là ? Huit jours ? Neuf jours ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. D'ailleurs Naruto dit que c'est l'heure plus par habitude qu'autre chose._ "

Sakura ouvrit le seul placard de la chambre et sortit un nouveau livre.

" On en a fini avec les contes. On va lire un nouveau livre : fullmetal alchemist. "

" _Je l'ai lu quoi ? Deux fois ? Trois fois ? De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire ici._ "

" Ouai ouai. Il a l'air génial ce livre. " clama Naruto

" Tu me lis les deux premiers chapitres, et tu m'appelles quand tu as fini. "

" Oui Sakura-chaaaan. "

Naruto attrapa le livre et commença sa lecture, s'appliquant du mieux qu'il put. Sakura l'observa une minute par acquis de conscience, puis elle se dirigea vers Sasuke, dans le coin droit de la pièce.

" Ca va Sasuke ? "

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un "hum" ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas répondre et ignorer Sakura comme il l'avait fait pendant la semaine précédente.

" Sasuke? " lança Naruto, au détours d'une page.

Sasuke ne leva pas la tête, mais Naruto sentit qu'il écoutait.

" Tu veux rejoindre Orochimaru ? "

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait le manque de tact de Naruto, mais là, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ce mot. Naruto insista.

" Alors, est ce que tu veux nous quitter pour rejoindre Orochimaru ? "

" Non. "

La réponse était simple, sans fioritures. Elle surprit d'autant plus Naruto, qui s'attendait à une série de feintes pour éviter le sujet.

" Non, je ne veux pas rejoindre Orochimaru. Du moins, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour le moment. "

" Et qu'est ce que tu veux ? "

Sasuke eut un drôle de sourire.

" Je veux t'affronter, et te prouver une bonne fois pour toute que je suis plus fort que toi. "

" Ah ouai ? Et bien prépare toi à être déçu. "

Sakura s'interposa entre les deux.

" Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? Je vous rappelle que le but du jeu est de sortir d'ici. "

Naruto lui sourit.

" Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi quelle relation nous avons Sasuke et moi. Nous sommes rivaux, mais nous sommes amis. "

Cette tirade énerva Sasuke au plus haut point.

" Pfffff… Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes amis, que nous sommes une famille et tout ? Ouvre les yeux, toi et moi sommes seuls. Ta famille est morte, la mienne aussi. C'est ainsi et nous sommes condamnés à errer. Alors arrête de me bassiner avec tes petites histoires. "

Naruto baissa la tête.

" C'est vrai. Nous avons été seul. Sakura ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que c'est de ressentir que tu ne comptes pour absolument personne. Mais maintenant, avec ou sans ton accord, tu m'as moi, tout comme tu as Sakura et Kakashi-senseï. Alors arrête me raconter des conneries, sur la solitude et tout. "

Sasuke se mura dans le silence. Naruto continua sur sa lancée.

" Que tu le veuille ou non, nous sommes amis. Tu comprends. A-M-I. C'est pour ça que tu as m'a sauvé contre Haku. C'est pour ça que tu refusais de nous laisser mourir face à Gaara. Même si tu as toujours tenté de masquer tes sentiments, tu ne peux les effacer. Et c'est ce qui me rassure. Ca veut dire que tu es encore humain. "

Un lourd silence s'installa. Puis Naruto ajouta dans un sourire.

" Et puis même si tu voulais aller vers Orochimaru, tu peux être certain que je te ramènerai par la peau des fesses. "

Sasuke sourit à son tour. Il souriait beaucoup ces temps ci.

" Pfff… Tu es puéril et trop gentil. Tu n'es pas fait pour être ninja. "

"_ Mais c'est cette gentillesse qui m'a toujours plus. C'est peut être ça qui fait que je te supporte. Tu es tellement naïf que ça en devient dangereux pour les autres. On voudrait tous croire que la vie est aussi facile que tu le dis. _"

" Mieux vaut être gentil que sans coeur ! " fut la seul réplique que trouva Naruto.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une longue minute, en silence. Puis ils secouèrent la tête. Ils se trouvaient tous deux totalement irrécupérable. Puis Naruto tiqua. Il sentait une énorme énergie négative dirigée vers eux. Sakura version énervée. Même Sasuke avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Sakura se posta entre les deux rivaux. Ils consentirent à baisser les yeux, comme signe de reddition. Ils avaient beau être les deux genins les plus prometteur, face à Sakura, ils ne faisaient le poids. Elle, la névrosé psychotique, jouait le rôle de tampon dans un groupe de névrosés. Quoiqu'en pense Naruto ou Sasuke elle était le chef. Sakura leur imprima sa vision des choses par un coup de poing franc et net.

" Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini toutes vos conneries. J'ai envie de sortir de moi. Après, si vous voulez restez comme deux idiots ici, c'est votre problème. "

Sasuke ouvra la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps.

" Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires de combats ? Vous êtes coéquipiers que ça vous plaisent ou non. Alors tant que je serai là, pas de combat. C'est compris ? "

Sasuke amorça un mouvement rotatif du cou pour dire non, mais d'un uppercut, elle le força à dire oui. Voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel était Sasuke après l'impact, Naruto ne put que consentir.

" C'est mieux. Et maintenant, serrez vous la main. "

Elle attrapa la main de Naruto et Sasuke et les posèrent l'une dans l'autre. Sasuke serra très fort, tout comme Naruto. Un nuage de fumée, deux mains très rouges.

" C'est bon, vous pouvez lâcher. "

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Un grincement.

Toute l'équipe tourna la tête en direction de la porte en fonte. Kakashi se présenta à eux, une sourire se dessinant sous son masque.

" Alors, compte rendu de l'entraînement ? "

Sakura s'avança vers Kakashi.

" Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises ? Naruto et Sasuke n'ont pas arrêté de s'entre tuer. Moi j'ai fait tampon, les calmant du mieux que je peux. "

" Alors c'est un échec ? "

" Non. Nous sommes toujours vivants. "

" Je propose qu'on recommence alors. "

D'un commun accord, toute l'équipe 7 sauta sur Kakashi, toujours souriant. Il ne leur avait pas dit, mais il avait tout écouté. Il savait que ça s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble. Et ils semblaient plus serein maintenant.

" _Cette équipe a encore un bel avenir. Quoi qu'ils arrivent, ils resteront unis. Pour le malheur et pour le pire._ " songea t'il en esquivant un kunaï.


End file.
